Burnin' rubber
by Grimlock King
Summary: One hundred years ago the Grimm were wiped out, now they are just stories to scare kids. Hunters and Huntresses have become a thing of the past. Now the most profitable and sought after buissnes, involves asphalt and burning rubber. Racing AU, first FF
1. Waiting for a drive

Signal raceway

Ruby waited for her name to be called, she was itching for her chance to get back on her precious bike. She wasn't the only one there, looking around she saw thirteen other racers, one of which she recognized. Lie Ren, an old friend and rival of hers, they were the two thinest people in the room, and with what they drove, being smaller and thiner was better. Noticing that he was asleep she sat right next to him and poked him in the head. Jumping, Ren shot up almost hitting his head against the wall had it not been for Ruby stoping him.

"Huh, oh, hey Ruby"

"Hey Ren, how's it going"

"Ugh, still kinda tired, figured I could get some shut eye before my turn on the track, made extra sure that my name was at the bottom of the list"

"Nora wake you up early again"

"No, she kept me up late this time, she drove out for a sprint in the city, took first, then being Nora, fell asleep on the side of the road"

After hearing this Ruby let out a small snicker at which Ren responded with a slight smile as well.

"But that's not the worst part, when I got there, she was out cold, locked in her car, I tried everything to wake her up so I could drive her home, but she just nodded off like nothing was happening"

"Sounds like a rough night"

"Trust me it got worst, I had to walk all the way back to the house, get the spare keys, walk all the way back, only to find she had woken up and driven her self home"

"Ouch, well that definitely sounds like Nora"

"Yeah by the time I got back, it was one in the morning, I just flopped onto the couch and fell right asleep, four hours latter, she wakes up and demands pancakes"

"Wow, and I thought I was bad growing up"

"You have no idea, she was way worse when she was younger, I kinda felt bad for her parents"

"Hue, no need to exp-

"Ms. Rose, please report to the track, and good luck"

"Huh, oh, coming, anyway get some rest, oh and did you try calling her before you left the house," looking back at Ren she saw him face-palm in shame as he had forgotten the obvious. Ruby walked out of the waiting room and into the locker rooms while trying to hold back bursting in laughter from Ren's misfortunate night. She quickly put on her helmet (by the way, it says 'eat my petals' on the back) and strapped on her gloves. When she was done she walked out on to the track and spotted a familiar sight, her 'crescent rose', her precious bike. Getting on it and turned on the engine, sitting there for a moment just to take in her favorite sound in the world. Pulling up to the starting line, she drifted off, the purr of her bike relaxing her mind as she prepared for the one thing she loved the most, the rush of racing. Coming back to reality, she saw the light turn green and sped off.

White Castle circuit

Weiss had waited for this day to finally come, years of settling with second place has no doubt left a once cheery girl to a cunning racer. Weiss was smart and had a burning desire to win. Her sister Winter was in fact the more famous of the two, she lacked one thing that Weiss had, ingenuity. Both were the daughters to the head of the 'Schnee Autos' company, both had a unique under standing of cars, but while Winter had a better racing record, Weiss had the better brains. In Schnee Autos, there were two types of cars, the aggressive wild 'Winter' series, and the smoother sleeker 'Weiss' series. The two took sibling rivalry to a whole new level. However today, they had both agreed to race their new designs against each other, and to add to that, the winner would become the next in line to run the company as agreed upon by their father.

"Madam Schnee, your vehicle has been prepared as you requested"

"Thank you, I will be there in 5"

The event went public, fans, sponsors and reporters came from all over Remnant to see this race. On the track stood two cars that looked remarkably similar, one could almost mistake both for being Winter's design. Once Weiss finished changing into her race suit, she made her way to the track. This wasn't a simple "win for the hell of it" race, this was her future. Walking out onto the track she was hit by a deafening roar of cheers. She payed no attention, her mind fixated on her finest creation, the 'blizzard'. The most aggressive looking Schnee model to date, it made Winters creations look like kittens. It was flat, short, curves like water, and barely street legal (think a Mazda furai and a Ferrari laferrari mixed). Weiss was proud to see her sister look shocked that the polite girl she knew all her life, just created a beast.

"What's the matter Winter, didn't think I could make a beast like you"

"Well, I have to say Weiss, even I never saw this coming, and I knew you all my life"

"You don't know everything apparently"

"Well no need to just stand here, let's give them what they want"

"Agreed"

Weiss waved to the crowd before entering her prototype and revved the engine. Inside, Weiss didn't hear a thing. Outside, the engine roared loudly and the crowd fell silent. She waited for the light to turn green, focusing on what was at stake here. Looking up she saw the red turn to the green she wanted and tore off, her head forced onto the head rest from the sheer power from the engine, this was gonna be a long day if she won or lost.

Eclipse apartments, Vale

Yang sat to watch the Schnee sisters race in what was the highest stakes race ever. She enjoyed watching the races, she even wished she could race again. However 'it' kept her off the track for life...

Flashback, six years ago, beacon raceway

Yang was racing in what she didn't know was her last race. She was well ahead of everyone else so she decided to relax, take it all in. She loved it, the whooshing air, the roaring engines behind her, the smell of gasoline. What she failed to realize is that she was drifting to close to the edge of the track. The next thing she heard was thuds telling her she was almost about to go off track and be disqualified, and in her compleat surprise, she turned to hard and was thrown off her bike. Skidding along the asphalt for nearly a half mile. By the time she woke up, she found out that she was in a coma for almost a week, had broken her right arm, her skull was fractured, four broken ribs, and that her legs were broken beyond repair. She had lost the one thing that thrilled her the most, she could have lost all her limbs in that crash and wouldn't care, but when her younger sister Ruby told her all that was left of her bike 'bumblebee', was just the front wheel, she almost lost it.

Present day, Eclipse apartments, Vale

Yang hated the fact that she could never drive the way she used to ever again. Thought she received cybernetic legs, she could still drive cars, but they were much to heavy to ride a bike and she didn't like rot race cars. Now looking back, she doesn't hate the fact that she lost because of her own fault, she considers herself lucky. After 'it' happened, she took a job teaching others the ways of the track. She figured that if she couldn't race anymore, she would help others take their place in the spotlight. She missed her old track days, but she was proud to be 'coaching' others, Ruby included. She would have kept watching the race if something didn't catch her attention, another street race was forming in the distance. She wanted to know which Schnee sister would win but she also had a guilty pleasure of watching semi illegal street races. The reason they were semi illegal, was because they had no rules. She got up feeling a slight pain in her legs that faded away quickly, got her car keys, and made her way to the usual race spots. Maybe this time she could get the names of the racers.

Crimson street, Vale

Blake had gotten out for a quick cruise around town after her plans for a simple walk to the park were ruined by Cardin. She took to the next best thing, driving. Making it to her favorite spot, she parked her car and pulled out a book. Finally relieved that she could do one of the things she loved in peace. She sat there for a minute before her phone rung much to her annoyance. Looking at the phone it said 'Sun' and she pick up the call.

"Yes Sun"

"Did I get you at a bad time or something"

"I was reading"

"Oh, should I call at another time"

"No what is it"

"Ok, there's a race forming up at the light and iron intersection"

"Alright I'll be there tell Adam to hold a slot for me"

"Alright, see you soon"

Blake hung up her phone and started driving to the spot she was told about. So many things rushed through her head. "Why can't I get into signal", "why is it so hard to make a living", "why must I take enter every race I hear about". So many things swam around her head until she got to her destination. Looking around she saw a familiar face, Adam. Noticing her, he walked away from his current conversation to chat with his old friend.

"Still don't know why you took this model"

"What, I like foreign cars with a bit of age"

"That explains a lot, so how have you been"

"Oh you know, getting by with all the winnings I get from just about every race I get in, enjoying my time going freelance"

"So guess you won't be coming back in huh"

"After that 'accident' a few months ago, yeah, don't want to ruin my already fragile reputation, so I'm out of the 'white fang' crew for good, plus those face masks are kinda annoying"

"Right, well good luck, your slot is right behind that blue 'Schnee' sports over there"

"Thanks, and Adam"

"Yeah Blake"

"Try to stay out of trouble"

"No promises but I'll do my best"

After the conversation with Adam, Blake drove up to her slot, ready for the shot to fire so she could disconnect from her horrible life as a faunus, to tear up the open road without a slightest worry. Up front she saw a Adam climb up on a truck, pistol in hand, ready to start the race. He held up is other hand giving off a count down.

5

4

3

2

1

BANG, and with that the rush started.


	2. Just a simple race

Through out Remnant four racers stepped down on the gas pedals, each with different reasons. Be it for joy or guilty pleasure, to determine their future or to make a living, they all had no idea what laid before them.

Signal raceway, Vale

Ruby drove off with the slightest of worries, she knew every curve and corner of the track, and she was going against time. But she didn't care how fast or slow she was, she had already gotten what she came for, a chance to drive. Looking ahead, Ruby saw the strait breaking into a sharp turn. She knew what to do, she went for the other side of the track, breaking and made a wide, fast turn before speeding off again. Now hitting the down hill section, she let of the gas to let gravity pull her forward as she made the tight hairpin turns. Finally reaching level ground again her bike went right back to full speed. In front of her was a massive banked turn she knew all to well. Pulling up she shifted her weight as to not fall off on the angled curve. Picking herself back to a normal riding position, she braced for the series of s-turns designed to kill speed. Knowing this she lined her self up with the middle of the turns and drove head on, passing them with relative ease. Now approaching the uphill section, she pushed 'crescent rose' to its limits trying to conserve speed. Hitting the breaks as she approached the top so she wouldn't be sent flying, she reached the mile long strait and pushed 'crescent' as hard as she could. Looking down at her speed dial as the numbers rose. 100. 130. 165. 189. 201. Approaching another sharp turn, she hit the breaks and went past it smoothly. Now was the hard part. A collection of extremely sharp, 90 degree corners that was a maze to get through. Now weaving through it all, she heard screech after screech of the tires. Hitting the last bit of the track, a oddly shaped figure-eight section, she zoomed past the finish line before pulling up to the pit zone so she could review the results.

Ruby entered the waiting room again just as her results appeared on the TV. She couldn't help but grin as everyone was shocked at her time, 3:09.753. Even she was surprised a little, she had broke the track record.

"Ms. Rose, professor Qrow would like to have a word"

"Alright, tell him I'm on my way"

Ruby was now more joyful then ever, knowing just well how this was turning out, she ran to her uncles office with a massive grin on her face. Almost knocking down a few fellow student racers along the way. After her long sprint she arrived at her destination. Ruby took a moment to catch her breath before entering Qrow's office. Looking around was like being sent into the past, old trophies and pictures decorated the walls, the smell of fresh wood that was once made to make cars filled the room. In front of her was two chairs that looked like they were taken out of a vintage 'ironwood', an elaborate wooden desk with carvings of early racers, and her uncle Qrow staring at her with a slight grin.

"Soooooooo, you wanted to see me" Ruby spoke first with a bit of curiosity in her voice.

"I've been hear for years and I've only seen two other bikers get a time as close as you did", Ruby was calm with a small smile on the outside, but inside, she was running all over the place with joy,"one was your mother, and the other was your sister, I think it's time that you move onto the next step"

"You mean I'm finally being sent to Beacon"

Qrow got up from his seat and looked Ruby dead in the eye before saying one word,"yes"

Ruby squealed in joy and jump towards her uncle giving him a tight hug,"OH MY GOD, THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU", it truly was the best day in her life. She couldn't wait to finally goto the place of her dreams. Beacon was the best racing school in all of Remnant, she had wanted to go there since she was a kid. After a while she finally calmed down and deciding to drive straight home to tell Yang the news.

Light and Iron intersection, Vale

Blake pressed hard on the gas doing a small burnout before her car started moving. Meanwhile a certain blond had just arrived to see the race. Yang got there just in time, not long after a small quad-rotor took off with a camera to show the viewers what was happening. She started looking for a TV so she could watch the live feed from the drone. After a short while a screen switched from static to the cars she just saw take off, but one caught her eye. An old black Ironwood 'ebony' model that weaving through the competition. Who ever was driving it was obviously waisting their time racing on the streets. Unbeknownst to Yang, the driver she was looking at was Blake. Blake however, only had her mind set to winning and getting cash so she could keep her car, garage, and feed herself in her hard life. She had done this for years, everything she did, every turn, every brake, everything was instinct to her. As far as Blake cared, she was a natural and no one saw it but her close friends. Taking a quick look to her left, Blake saw another driver preparing to ram her of the road. Relying on instinct, she hit the brakes as the other driver drove in front of her and swerved off the road. Back at the viewing spot, Yang was amazed at how her 'mystery driver' was dodging every attempt their opponents took to force them off the road. This was why she loved watching street races, it was full of idiots and hidden talent that kept her more entertained then professional track races.

"First time here" Yang heard a voice from behind, turning she saw a face mask everyone could recognize, a 'white fang' crew mask. She didn't hate them, but she didn't like them at the same time, if given the chance they all raced dirty.

"How could you tell"

"The look on your face tell me everything, how you're impressed by her driving"

"Her"

"Yeah her, everyone who comes here often and has seen her race knows that she is the hardest to knock off the road"

"Huh, suppose she raced against your lot a bit then, no offense"

"None taken, and yes and no, she was once one of us until she left after we went a bit to aggressive a few months back"

"Heard about that, they never said if your guy made it out of the wreck"

"He did, he was stuck in the hospital for a few weeks, but figures they wouldn't say, we still get pushed around every now and then"

"So I take it you organized th- wow, that was impressive" Yang was surprised to see the now reviled faunus female driver be pitted and use it to her advantage in making a sharp turn. Blake had always been prepared for anything, so her little move back there was instinct with a little improvisation. Now coming up to the finish line, she slowed down and pulled off to the side and started looking at the damage from the hit she took. A busted taillight, door that won't open, missing side mirror, and a long scrap from the impact, this was gonna take a toll on her winnings to fix. She pulled out a spare taillight from the back seat and started replacing the broken one. Yang watching from a distance saw her chance to talk to her.

"That was some nice driving back there"

"Thanks"

"Need a hand"

"No"

"Ok, I'll just get to the point, why are you wasting your time racing on the streets"

"In case you haven't noticed, this is all I've got and I can't even get into any racing school"

"What, with moves like those, how could you not get in"

"Haven't noticed the bow yet, my kind have a much harder time getting anything"

"Well, why not just keep trying, I could vouch for you"

Blake finished the working on the light and turned to look at who was talking to her, she didn't know she was talking to a teacher at Beacon,"either you're lying or you work at Beacon, so, which is it"

"I work there," Yang pulled out her Beacon ID and showed it to Blake,"and I'm not lying, I can get you through past the screening and straight into the initiation races, all you need to do is show up"

Blake was caught off guard at what just happened, she just got her pass into Beacon, and all she needed to do was show up. Her life living in a garage was almost done with, she had her chance, and she'd be damned if she didn't take it.

"So all I have to do is show up"

"Yup"

"That easy"

"You know the old saying 'if it's to good to be true', it doesn't apply here"

"Thanks I guess"

"No problem, I'll need a name though"

"Blake, Blake Belladonna, and thank you so much"

Yang pulled out her phone and save the name,"just do as good as you did back there and you should get in no problem," and with that Yang started to walk away.

"Wait, what's your name"

"Name's Yang, good luck"

Blake got in her car and started driving to the nearest repair shop. It took them a half hour to fix everything. When she got back to the garage, she flopped onto the couch that served as her bed and let out tears of joy. This 'Yang', who ever she was, just gave her the chance she had been waiting for.

White Castle circuit

Weiss had floored the pedal and her head was thrown back against the headrest. She knew she had made a powerful engine, but she didn't think she and made one that strong. After a series of turns she finally made it to the long strait, looking in her mirrors she didn't see her sister's car. Looking at the track map she installed, it showed that Winter was still in the turns. Weiss grew a small grin, this race was gonna be easy for once. The race went on for another half hour with Weiss so far ahead the ref called the race over even though they still had over thirty laps to go. After changing back into her normal clothes, Weiss went down stairs only to get ambushed by a horde of interviewers and photographers. Making her way past all of them giving only short answers and a fake smile on the way. When she finally made it to her fathers office, she left out a breath of relief. Seeing her father and a paper with a pen on his desk, she approached and signed her name. Now she had her full stake in the family business.

"There's someone in the dining room for you and your sister, I'd hurry"

Weiss walked out to find the swarm of people who followed her from her room gone. Now with no distractions she made her way to dining room, running into her sister on the way.

"How did you manage to make an engine like that," Winter had begun to interrogate Weiss, she was beaten so bad that the race didn't go on to its fullest.

"Watching you for years has taught me two things, one, you stick to one thing, and two, how you make a copy of your own engines, I took it and made it better"

"So you beat me at my own game"

"Yes, now can we hurry up, I want to get this day over with"

Opening the doors to the dining room, Weiss and Winter saw someone they had been waiting for.

"Hello, that was quite a show back there Weiss, no doubt you will take your new model with you," the man was professor Ozpin, headmaster at Beacon,"as for you Winter, well your skills behind the wheel say enough"

"Thank you" the Schnee sisters said in unison before looking at each other.

"Now I didn't come all this way just to give compliments, as you both are aware, I'm a busy man, so I'll cut to the chase. Both of you have qualities to enter my school, Weiss, you have your unique ability to recreate any piece of a vehicle, and Winter, you have a distinctive control over your car, you both have passed through the screening process, the initiation races are in a week, be there as this is your only chance. Beacon only trains professionals, and professionals never miss a race, unless they wreck of course"

Before Weiss could say anymore, Ozpin had gotten up to leave. Luck was with her today. She had become true heiress to the family company, and she had made her way into Beacon. Even if her sister was coming too, she felt as though for once, she was getting her full way. Retreating to her room after a long day, she started drawing up new designs for the interior of her 'blizzard' model, as well as a system that prevented a launch similar to the one she had earlier. Even when working, she still had Beacon popping up in her mind every once and a while, it was gonna be a long week.

Eclipse apartments, Vale

Ruby had waited for what felt like hours, all she got was a note saying that Yang went out to run some errands. But she knew that Yang went out to watch the street races. In absolute boredom, Ruby decided to work on 'crescent rose'. She changed into an old white tee and a pair of jean she didn't care much about, and went down to the garage. Some nights she would take out a few parts and put them back in, others she would take the entire bike apart and put it back together. Each time she had rebuilt 'crescent rose' she had etched a tally on the exhaust pipe. Looking down at the etches, she felt a sense of pride. Nine times she had striped her bike down and rebuilt it to its former glory, a few times her bike came out a bit better then it started. She wanted to go a tenth but didn't have the time or concentration to do it. Ruby still had the fact that she was going to Beacon stuck in her head, a fact that made her shake in joy. With that much excitement she couldn't sit for hours doing, anything really. Spending around an hour on her bike, she had managed to dismantle the transmission and turbocharger and reinstall them both before going back to the apartment. Running into Yang on the way up.

"Yang, you're not gonna believe what happened to day"

"Ruby, why are you up this late"

"Well I really wanted to tell you, first I beat the track record and then, uncle Qrow called me in and, wait for it, I'm going to Beacon"

"What, that's great, wait, you beat the track record"

"Yeah"

"Well, what time did you get"

"Oh, I wrote it down, 3:09.753"

"Beat me by half a second"

"Eh it was nothing so why'd it take you so long to get back, I know those races aren't that long," both sisters in joy just now entered their apartment.

"What, at a race, pft"

"Yang, you're not fooling anyone"

"Alright, so I went, then I went to do some paper work at Beacon"

"So, who'd you find"

"You'll see"

"Oh come on Yang"

"Well you're going with them, so you'll see them, anyway it's late go to bed"

"Awwwww, but-"

"Ruby"

"Fiiiiiiiiiine," the two sisters went to their rooms and dozed off. Yang said one thing before falling asleep.

"This is gonna be one helluva year"

**Author's note time**

**so didn't do this in the last chap soooooo... better late then never. I'll start with the basics so you aren't confused about stuff. Ruby is 17 in this, Weiss and Blake are both 18, and Yang is in her mid-twenties and works at beacon (my FF so imma do wut I want). Every major business in the show is now a car/bike maker here, I'll go into detail with that next time. Speed answer time! Yes, every character will make an appearance here, yes, the story about Nora was made up just for the lolz, no, I'm not shipping Ruby and Ren (if there is a ship for that), no, there won't be any ships of any kind (other than official [arkos] and because everyone uses cars, duh). So that it, tune back in after a few days for chap.3. aka, when Ruby- ahp, almost spoiled it.**


	3. Speed and awe

Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna. Three racers who will be brought together for one purpose, each have different independent goals, but all the same ultimate goal. To become the best racer in Remnant, but every great master begins in the same place, in class. And with the help of veteran ex-racer Yang Xiao Long to help them, what could go wrong.

Beacon academy, one week later

Ruby was amazed at how fast the week went by. Upon arriving she felt like she was in a dream. Cars and bikes everywhere. Ranging from exotic super cars to vintage muscles. She could name them all, but one caught her attention. A pure white, extremely aggressive looking super. It was one of the new Schnee prototypes, and she was dying to get a closer look. Before she was given a chance, an announcement rang out.

"Will all motorcycle racers report to the track for initiation"

Ruby groaned in disappointment, she'll get another chance for sure. But right now she was needed on the track. The car belonged none other then Weiss Schnee, however it wasn't the same car she used a week ago. Weiss had swapped the engine due to its complex design and because it would soon be replicated to sell with copies for the car. Now it housed the same engine as the 'Cryo', another super she had designed. Despite its downgrade the 'Blizzard' still outclassed the other cars she would race against. She had the car and will to win, she could also tell where others would place. A Kasai Kaze, would end up around fourth place. A Ironwood Steel, most likely in fifth. Weiss was getting board of judging the others she would go against. Shifting her attention to the sports category, on car got her attention, for its age, condition, and impracticality for its class. A vintage Ironwood Ebony, pure black, and looked as if it just rolled of the assembly line. A lone girl dressed in black with a bow was tuning the engine. Weiss could instantly tell she was a faunus and began loosing interest. To the right was a more, interesting car. A Thunder Static, the worlds first fully electric sports car capable of competing with its own class. While not known for its speed, it was known for is insane acceleration. It was light, small, and fairly cheap. Inside of it was a blonde who looked as if he had no idea what he was doing. Now she began having thoughts that her time here would be dull. Turning to look at the faunus girl once more, there was something about her, Weiss couldn't figure it out. She strolled off without looking back, while the faunus looked up to catch a glimpse at the heiress before returning to her work. Her name was Blake Belladonna, skilled street racer who knew her car like it was a part of her. Soon enough, the blonde parked next to her got out with a small air pump and hooked it up to his tires. After a long pause she knew he didn't know a thing about tuning a car. She could hear him talking to him self, something about his tire-pressure.

"Do you prefer response or grip," she asked the blonde without looking.

"Huh"

"Response or grip"

"Um"

"Raise the pressure if you want your car to be more responsive, don't raise it to much otherwise you'll have little to no grip"

"Thanks I guess"

"No problem," not long after she finished on her car and went to go view the race that was forming up. The motorcyclist took their slots one by one, a few stood out. One was an Asian looking boy in a dark green race suit, another was a girl who looked a year younger then her.

Meanwhile on the track Ruby did some final preparations before looking up. In what appeared to be a executive viewing box she saw her sister with four others, one she knew right away to be Ozpin, another was a woman with a thin build and mainly purple outfit, the fourth was a round man with a bushy mustache that made her laugh inside a bit, and the last was a very thin man with green hair and glasses.

"Racers," Ozpin began to speak,"you have spent you life practicing your form, improving every aspect of your vehicles, and adapting to any situation on the track. Her you will learn not only to trust in your car or bike, but will learn that these trait can only take you so far. You stand here today hoping that you will be able to learn here, to propel your expertise in any way. But may I remind you, slots are limited. Only four racers from each class will be able to attend our institution, it is up to you to prove that you are worthy to be here"

These words only filled Ruby and everyone else on the track on edge, only four of them will be able to stay. She would not let her self be one of the ones driving home. Within a few seconds the lights turned on and everyone mounted their bikes and put on their helmets, soon followed by the numerous cries of engines turning on. The light turned off and the first red reactivated and Ruby started to sing a tune.

"Red like roses"

The second red lit up.

"White is cold"

The last red turned on.

"Black the beast"

The yellow light flashed.

"Yellow beauty burns"

The green shined and was accompanied by a multitude of screeching tires, Ruby was the one of the first few to take off. Now stuck in the swarm of bikes, she had few opportunities to pull ahead least she wanted to start wrecking the others. Coming up on the first turn a great deal of red saw shined in her face. She carefully angled herself to better handle the curve. Finally exiting into a short strait another biker pulled ahead of her. She grew a bit angered at this. Then came another turn and she once more shifted her weight. Another racer pulled in front of her. Now she had enough, upon entering a long strip she lined her self up with the racer ahead of her. Slowly but surly she began to gain speed. Now right on his tail she pull off slightly to the side and zoomed past him, she had her tactic, and now her means to winning. She lined with another racer and did the same, over and over she weaved past everyone before finally arriving at the next turn. Now she needed to loose speed and fast if she wanted to make it. Hitting the brakes hard and keeping still so to not go of balance, she executed the turn flawlessly. Now she saw a familiar sight, tire marks that signified a crash. She kept her eyes fixated on the corner ahead, but her mind still told her what she didn't want to hear. Finally snapping out of it she heard a engine she could never mistake. Ren was on her tail and wasn't leaving any time soon. Now she had some real competition. With every turn they swapped positions. Now on the final lane they were neck and neck, both focused one thing and one thing alone. The white and black checkered line. Ruby wasn't going to settle with a close win and let off the gas to draft off of Ren. Now meters to the finish line, Ruby pulled off to the side and crossed at blinding speeds before driving into the pits.

"Gold"

Now all she could do was wait for the rest to finish. Surely enough they all came in one by one.

"Your results will be evaluated, in the meantime will all racers in the 'coupe' category take your positions," the woman who was in the judging box spoke, Ruby knew this was her chance to look at the mystery car she saw earlier. Ruby drove off to the garages. Upon arriving no one was there, she was surrounded by some of the most expensive cars in all of remnant. She saw the prototype she was obsessing over. She took in every detail. A massive wing hanging over the back, a low front end with a distinctive arrowhead shape that jointed the front wheels. Now she was next to the window looking in, a steering wheel that looked like it was from a F1 race car, the dashboard was covered with dials and buttons.

"What are you doing," a voice came from behind her, turning around Ruby saw a girl in a white race suit.

"Um, I'm sorry, I was just, uh, that car," Ruby was doing her best to explain the situation but to no avail.

"That is a prototype, not a simple production car, why are you even in here"

"I, um, just wanted a look"

"Well you got your look, are you done here"

"Well I, uh, I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know"

"Can you two please take this somewhere else, I'm reading over here," another voice came from the other side of the garage.

"Who are you to talk to me like that," the girl in white shot back.

"No one to be that concerned with, just asking to you to yell somewhere else," the girl in white grew more angered.

"Hmph, this isn't over," the girl in white stormed out, leaving only Ruby and the mysterious other in the garage.

"Um, thanks," Ruby said to no one in particular, she was only greeted by the sound of a page turning. Soon enough she walked out as well. She was starting to get the feeling that her time her was not going to be as fun as she thought.

**A/N time**

**So I said that I would explain the car, so here we go. Schnee motors are a blend of Ferrari and Lamorghini, Ironwood autos are the equivalent of Aston Martin (so Blake is driving an old DB5 [aka the old James Bond car]), Thunder is the equivalent to Tesla, and Kasai is Nissan here. So that's all summed up. Now that we're at Beacon now, things will only get better. Why you ask, that would be spoiling. But here just on clue, it involves one of our favorite womanizer for the show. I'll let you figure that out on your own. Grimlock King, out!**


	4. Start of a dream

Weiss just had her first fit at Beacon, Ruby got a bit to close to a one-of-a-kind car, and Blake read a book in her car. Now our all three have been in the same room together for the first time, even though they didn't like every part of it. Now all that was left was finishing up the initiation races.

Blake heard the two girls that were fighting leave and continued to read her book. It was about a man who turned on his allies and fought alone against a powerful army, it was the stuff of the distant past. Something about those books interested her. Before she could focus on her read again she heard someone walk in. She looked out the window and saw someone with a red jacket and blue hair, she noticed him quickly. Neptune, one of Sun's closest friends, if Sun kept his tail hidden one could mistake them for actual brothers. Neptune always stayed out of street races so it was a no brainier as to how he got into Beacon. He had come into the garage to work on his Supido, it took him a while before he noticed her Ebony.

"So how did you make it here," Neptune called out to her ,"you told me and Sun that every time you got rejected"

"One of the teachers vouched for me"

"Still in the books huh"

"Yes"

"Alright then," Neptune ceased his little chat, despite being calm and quiet Blake was not someone you want to be on the bad side with. She knew how to ruin someone's day. He finished tuning his engine and walked out, seeing a rather attractive girl dressed in white talking on her scroll. 'Show time'. Before he got a chance to work his magic, his category was called in for their race.

"What do you mean 'it's to complex', pull it apart and figure it out," Weiss was on call with her engineers back at White Castle, "if you can't put it back together then ship the pieces here." This was not what she wanted to hear. 'Just a normal setback, keep it together,' she thought to her self.

"If you can't get it back in one piece, then I will," now she was on the verge of shouting, "I want every bit of my engine here by the week, understood." Hearing a yes mam' she hung up and carried off with her other business.

"Yang watched as the racers lined up, paying more attention to Blake's car.

"Are you sure about that one, her choice is rather, poor," Glynda asked Yang.

"I'm sure Yang wouldn't put faith in one who did not have potential Glynda," Ozpin stepped in, he himself was curious as to what Yang saw in her that he didn't, "let's hope that she doesn't disappoint, this isn't the first street racer she has brought here"

"Trust me, she's better then the others I brought in," Yang spoke with confidence, they didn't see how well she handled herself on the street tracks, "besides with what she goes against every day, this should be child's play"

Down on the track, Blake had the same things going through her head. The starting light lit up and she entered her car and started the engine. She smiled due to her car sticking out both visually and audibly. Soon the race started and she hit the gas doing a small burnout before she started moving. This wasn't her basic street race, it was clean. Her first clean race in well ever, she may have come out of most of her races without a scratch but never had a race without someone trying to make her crash. Just a nice drive basically, but Blake wasn't known to do just relaxing drives. Coming up on her first turn, she had no intent to slow down. She turned sharply and put herself into a drift. Easily taking first while the others were braking for it.

"Told you," Yang grew a smirk, a common sight nonetheless.

"Yes quiet an impressive show, but she still lacks form," the rounder man spoke.

"Well, once she refines herself, she can win 'it'," the others in the room started looking toward Yang, "well her category, you should've seen her on the street, nothing took her out. Slow her down, a little, but it was like she saw everything before it even happened"

"Yes perhaps, she seems like a natural," the thinner man responded in what sounded like one word.

"Only time will tell, for now we have to judge the rest," Ozpin cut them off, he didn't want to hear about 'it' until it came. He was far more concerned on the what was happening now then what will happen.

"Now all that's left is the supers, should we have them so the sa-"

"No I have something, else in mind, get them lined up"

"Yes sir"

Ruby sat in the stands waiting for the race to start, just dying to see the prototype in action.

"Attention, since there are only eight of you, your race will be different," Ruby was now filled with excitement, "you will be doing an elimination style race, good luck"

She saw the supers take off and a massive grin formed on her face. It was no surprise to her when the prototype rushed ahead of the others first thing. She wished she could be in one, sure 'crescent rose' could reach their speeds quicker, but she just had a fascination about anything with wheels and an engine.

Two hours later

"As stated earlier only four racers from each category will be able to attend here, that being said let's get started," Glynda took Ozpin's spot as she called out names.

"Will the following people please step forward, Lie Ren, Velvet Scarletina, Rustov Damer, Ruby Rose," Ruby shot up resisting the urge to run and squeal in excitement, "the four of you have been chosen out off the motorbike class, congratulations." Glynda signaled them to a door backstage, and they complied. Upon entering they found themselves greeted by Yang.

"Alright follow me," Yang began to walk off, "over there are the garages, you'll find your bikes inside, they're two way enter or exit, one of which leads to the track that you can use during your spare time," Ruby took a mental note on that, "that building is where classes take place, there's me, Oobleck, Port, Goodwitch, and Ozpin, you are to report to my room tomorrow at 9:00," nine, didn't sound too bad, "that's the cafeteria for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, you don't have to eat here but it is recommended," Yang kept walking making sure to have this go by as quick as possible, "this is the library, the computers all have bookmarks to auto part sites, I'll warn you in advance to not mess with the books in a bad way," Yang looked back at the group when she said this, "Tukson doesn't like it and can be protective over his collection, and there's the dorms, you four won't be sharing a room, but you will be sharing a room with others, and that's the 'grand tour', welcome to Beacon." Ruby and the others walked into the dorm house, and the entrance looked more like a living room then a dorm house. Three large couches surrounding a coffee table, a medium sized fireplace against the back wall, two monitors hooked up to the CCT network, a soft carpet that you could sleep on, not to mention a split section in the ceiling with railing not them. Walking up the stairs on the left Ruby saw four doors each with plaques on them and another that led to a balcony. Four name on everyone of them. She read them all until she saw her name. 'Ruby Rose, Nora Valkyrie, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee'. Nora, she'll make sure life isn't boring here. She opened the door and saw a note on a bed she assumed to be hers.

'Hey Rubes, hope you'll have a great first day here. Even if you don't make mom proud. I know you'll love it here. Get some rest while you can, it gonna be a long day. Yang'

She put the note under her pillow and flopped on her bed quickly falling asleep.

Blake entered the dorm house and saw a boy trying to calm down a jittery girl. She sighed and went upstairs to her dorm finding a girl in red fast asleep. Moving a quietly as she could, she dropped her things and walked out to the balcony with a book. Compared to the rest of the door house, the balcony looked basic. Two chairs and small potted trees were all that was there. She took a seat and started reading.

Weiss approached the dorms after departing from Glynda. She entered and saw a luxurious living room with stairs on the left. Going up and entering the door with her name on it, she found the girl whom she had yelled at earlier. 'You have got to be kidding' she thought to her self. Her of all people, little did Weiss know that the hyperactive girl downstairs was also her roommate. She took the bed on the other side of the room and fell asleep. 'At least I made it, even if I have to share a room with her.'

**Apologies for earlier problems with this chap, the some coding stuff got put in with it for some reason, thanks to 'demented potato' for pointing it out. Wouldn't have noticed otherwise.**


	5. First time

Weiss awoke and found her roommates still asleep. She looked out the window and saw the sun barely coming up. She was going to make full use of the time she had before the rest woke up. Weiss gathered her things and left for the showers. Blake woke up as soon as Weiss left. Her eyes caught the orange hair of Nora, and she started having thoughts of getting out before she woke up. Slowly making her way to the door, making sure to be as quiet as possible. On the way out the door creaked and Nora shot up.

"Welcome to my life," Blake turned to find Ren still a bit dozy. With Nora repetitively saying 'its morning' behind her along with groans from the other rooms, he seemed used to it.

"How are you not annoyed the slightest bit by her"

"After a few weeks you get used to it or wake up before her," the boy walked down stairs to get himself ready for the day,"it gets worse if you don't get out of bed when she does it, trust me"

Blake looked back to see Ruby nearly wide awake from Nora's awakening. She went into one of the downstairs restrooms and got changed into her normal wear. When she came out, everyone was in the lobby talking away. She went back to the balcony to continue reading her book. After a while she heard Neptune say something downstairs, soon after everyone was running out. When it finally registered in her mind she ran past her dorm tossing her book on her bed and ran out. First day and she was almost going to be late. When she entered Yang's class, Weiss was the only one sitting. The others still stood by the door panting.

"So it take it you either slept in or lost track of time," Yang had her arms crossed while the student took their seats one by one,"right now that you're all here, let's get started," Yang stood up from her desk to address the class,"I'm not one for formalities so I'll make this go my as quickly as possible, the names Yang, I'll be teaching bike basics and advanced maneuvers, bikes will be first, so those four of you who already know how to ride basically get this part off when introductions are done, any question"

A hand shot up,"yeah, why are we learning to drive a bike in the first place"

"I've asked Oz that question many times, he says 'it's to build the perfect racer' anything else," the class remained silent,"well then, feel free to chat among yourselves until you goto Port's," Yang had a grin on her face. Ruby knew it as the infamous 'you won't enjoy this' grin. Once the class started talking, Yang went to her office. Ruby, with nothing better to do, followed her in. Except Yang didn't have an ordinary office, part of it was an impromptu garage with one bike.

"Bumblebee," the name slipped out of Ruby's mouth, doing so revealed her presence to Yang.

"Yeah, guess I can't let go of her," Yang ran her fingers along her nearly rebuilt bike,"sentimental value really gets to you," every piece of it was clean and polished, except for the front wheel from the original. Yang opened a box and pulled out a bike muffler and proceeded to install it on the new 'Bumblebee'.

"So how long have you been, you know"

"Just one year actually, would have started sooner but, you know, didn't have the budget," the bell rang and Ruby went to Port's class. The day was rather boring to say the least, Port started 'teaching' by telling stories of his glory days, Oobleck went through basics so fast no one could keep up, Goodwitch had everyone map out the layout of their engine, and Ozpin was was, well, Ozpin. Ruby had expected this to be a little fun, but she was starting to get the feeling that it was going to be lecture after lecture.

"Today was soooooo boring," Ruby flopped down on her bed.

"It won't be that boring later," Nora jumped onto her bed while trying to cheer Ruby up.

"Yeah, but, I thought we would go out on the track today"

"Oh come on, be happy you made it"

"You right, I just, want to do something exciting," Blake entered just as Ruby said that,"hey Blake"

"So you just want something exciting," Nora knew where Blake was going and went out to her car.

"Nora where are you, ugh, what do you have in mind"

"We're going out to the races, get your bike and follow me"

"Races, but there's none today"

"Not those races, street races"

"Um, I've haven't been to a street race, like ever"

"Don't worry I'll talk you through the basics when we get there," Ruby and Blake entered the freshmen garages seeing Nora waiting anxiously and Weiss working on her Blizzard again. Weiss had no idea what was going on or where the trio was going, but wherever it was, it was better then trying to tune a perfect racing machine. She followed them into the heart of Vale, the birthplace of street racing.

"Right the street is different then the track in many ways, first off, if they get the change, they will race dirty, secondly, no qualifiers, you have to pay on the line if you want to race," Blake handed Ruby a wad of cash good enough to get her into one race,"and since that is your only bike, if they call out pink slip, back out"

"Wait, people put their bikes on the line here"

"Yeah, sort of the high stakes gamble on the street, and it's not just bikes," the first line of racers took off,"welcome to the streets"

"Figures you would come here," Weiss alerted Ruby, Blake and Nora of her presence.

"If you want to put you car on the grid you'll have to wait," Blake pointed to a man in a suit,"Junior saves supes for the end"

"I'll gladly wait," two new cars joined the scene, a red Granite air449 and a white Rav ljus,"especially with competition like that"

"Melanie and Miltia, twins, you'll have your winnings worth it with them"

"What's so special about them"

"Well being twins, they literally think the same, so you can see where I'm going," Junior got up on a SUV with mic and started to address the crowd.

"Right, welcome veterans and newcomers alike, we'll start up soon so finish up whatever you doing to your rides, coupes are first as always," Nora pulled her car up to the grid along with others,"right looks like the grid is almost filled, take your spot while it's there"

"So, anyone I should look out for," Ruby brought the attention back to their group.

"Not really, most of the bikers who come to Junior's races aren't that great"

"So this should be easy then"

"Yeah"

"This will be fun," the first line of racers took off. Nora right in the middle of them. A racer tried to run her off the road, but failed miserably when she pulled behind him making him swerve out of control. Nora focused her attention to the next racer, continuously attempting to pass them laughing in the process. Then came the first turn, the racer in front of her tried to drift only to bump into a parked car giving Nora their position. Now neck and neck with first place. The next corner came up and she was forced to take the outside path, putting her in second. The still giggling Nora simply drifted pasted them on the next turn. Now in first, she defended her prize with everything she had. Only to lose it to another at the last second.

"Ok, now time for you bikers to take a spot on the grid"

"Well, good luck," Ruby mounted her bike and drove up to the grid. One of Junior's men came up and she handed him the wad Blake gave her earlier. Her first street race, this was going to be fun.


End file.
